realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Create trap
Conjuration Level: Kobold Domain 1, Sorcerer/Wizard 1 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 round Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: One trap; see text Duration: 12 hours Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: No You throw a small gear, and when it hits the ground a trap springs up at the place you designate. You create a CR 1 trap selected from the following list: basic arrow trap, fusillade of darts, scything blade trap, or spear trap. You can locate the 5-foot-by-5-foot trigger in any square of your choice within the range of this spell. Once create trap is cast, the trap is active and ready to be sprung, with every design feature installed. Basic Arrow Trap: CR 1; mechanical; proximity trigger; manual reset; Atk +10 ranged (1d6/x3, arrow); Search DC 20; Disable Device DC 20. Market Price: 2,000 gp. Fusillade of Darts: CR 1; mechanical; location trigger; manual reset; Atk +10 ranged (1d4+1, dart); multiple targets (fires 1d4 darts at each target in two adjacent 5-ft. squares); Search DC 14; Disable Device DC 20. Market Price: 500 gp. Scything Blade Trap: CR 1; mechanical; location trigger; automatic reset; Atk +8 melee (1d8/x3); Search DC 21; Disable Device DC 20. Market Price: 1,700 gp. Spear Trap: CR 1; mechanical; location trigger; manual reset; Atk +12 ranged (1d8/x3, spear); Search DC 20; Disable Device DC 20. Note: 200-ft. max range, target determined randomly from those in its path. Market Price: 1,200 gp. Material Component: A miniature bronze gear. Editor (Support): What an interesting little spell. 1 round to cast, long range, long duration. But lets look at the spell in more detail. It says that the trap is active, ready to spring, with EVERY design feature installed. A PC could argue that an Automatic Reset for a mechanical trap is an option on all mechanical traps. Anyone could install one. Therefore, if every possible design feature is installed, then all the traps are considered automatic. To support this argument, I point to the duration of 12 hours. It does not say 12 hours, until triggered. That said, if your DM wants to be a pain about this spell, then the only trap you’ll want to make is the scything blade trap. It’s the only one that resets. Now the way the spell reads, the 5x5 trigger square can be anywhere and the square where the trap attacks could be anywhere, as long as they are within line of effect and within range. Because it has a duration, it cannot attack anyone outside the range. The arrow, darts, or spear have a point of origin as you designate and a direction they attack. If the weapon goes beyond the range of the spell, the projectile will vanish. Don’t forget circumstance bonuses. You can make a good call for getting a bonus to hide the trap if you pick a good location. Metamagic Chain: I wish I could chain this, but it has no target line. Deceptive Spell: Now this is a reason for using something other then the Blade trap. You can have the victim run off in the wrong direction after an “enemy archer”. A triggered magic mouth can add to the illusion. Earthbound: A trigger square to set up a trigger trap. No. Empower: Yes. More damage is good. Expensive and not cost effective, but good. Extend: I’m not sure if you’ll need a full 24 hours, but hey, you never know. Fell Animate: It’s a long shot, but man, the look on someone’s face when his buddy turns into a zombie. Without you around to give it orders, it will just stand there. Fell Drain: Scare the crap out of a low level person with a resetting trap that drains LEVELS. The problem is, the spell can only drain one level, not one level for every time it hits. Then ask yourself, are they going to enter that square a second time? Eh? Invisible Spell: Oh Yes. The spell is invisible and the way the feat reads, the trap does not become visible when it attacks. Invisible Create Traps rocks my self-centered world for a +0 level adjustment. All Create traps should be invisible. Maximize: Not a lot to maximize. Waste of a +3 level adjustment, in my opinion. Selective: Be immune to your own traps. Sweet! Transdimensional: Maybe. Situational dependant. Widen: Only useful if you use the darts trap. It’s the only one that affects an area of effect. Scrools Create Trap (SL1/CL1): 25 gp Basic Arrow Trap Damage: 1d6 = Avg 3.5 hp (7.14 gp/hp) Fusillade of Darts Damage: 1d4 +1 x 1d4 = Avg 8.75 hp (2.85 gp/hp) Scything Blade Trap Damage: 1d8 = Avg 4.5 hp (5.56 gp/hp) Spear Trap Damage: 1d8 = 4.5 = Avg 4.5 hp (5.56 gp/hp) Now, if you can convince your DM to allow all four traps to self reset (which as the wording goes, it should), you can see that darts are the way to go for damage, the spear has the best to hit, and if your DM requires it exactly as written in the DM’s guide, the blade trap is best, because it resets itself. The arrow trap just sucks. Even without resetting, the darts have the advantage of affecting two squares, which means it can affect two targets. Create Trap (Fusillade of Darts) Empower (SL3/CL5): 375 gp Damage: (1d4 +1 x 1.5) x (1d4 x 1.5)= Avg 19.68 hp (19.05 gp/hp) Max Targets: 2 (9.53 gp/hp) Even if it doesn’t reset, the damage is quite high. In fact, it does more damage then a fireball cast at the same level, although if the fireball targets more then two people, the fireball is superior. Still, the spell remains in effect for 12 hours. Can’t do that with a fireball. Create Trap (Fusillade of Darts) Empower/Widen (SL6/CL11): 1650 gp Damage: (1d4 +1 x 1.5) x (1d4 x 1.5)= Avg 19.68 hp (83.84 gp/hp) Max Targets: 8 (10.48 gp/hp) Here we see what happens when we widen the dart trap. It now does damage to every target within 20’ by 10’ area. The original area was 10’ by 5’ and now you can get everybody in the party with one trap, assuming they are marching down a 10’ corridor. Create Trap (Fusillade of Darts) Empower/Maximize/Widen (SL9/CL17): 3850 gp Damage: 8 x 6 = 48 hp (80.21 gp/hp) Max Targets: 8 (10.03 gp/hp) Not the most impressive damage for a 9th level spell, but not too shabby, either. Create Trap (Fusillade of Darts) Empower/Maximize (SL6/CL11): 1650 gp Damage: 6 x 8= 48 hp (34.37 gp/hp) Max Targets: 2 (17.18 gp/hp) A lousy spell for a wizard, damage wise. A great spell for a kobold cleric. Wands Create Trap (Scything Blade Trap) (SL1/CL1): 750 gp Damage: 1d8 = Avg 4.5 hp (3.33 gp/hp) If you are planning on littering an area with traps by firing your wand off repeatedly, you’d be better off with a wand that made a scything blade trap that always resets. Again, if you can convince the DM, go with darts instead. Create Trap Fell Animate (Scything Blade Trap) (SL4/CL7): 21000 gp Damage: 1d8 = Avg 4.5 hp (93.33 gp/hp) Remember that the trap is self resetting, so if you drop someone to negative hp, The trap will attack again the following round and eventually kill them. Set up a dozen of these and chase your enemies through them. Make sure to order the zombies out of the trap or they will slowly be cut down as they stand there awaiting your command. Oil Create trap is an oil you pour on the ground, not a potion you drink. Create Trap (Scything Blade Trap) (SL1/CL1): 50 gp Damage: 1d8 = Avg 4.5 hp (11.11 gp/hp) Your basic model. Create Trap Invisible (Scything Blade Trap) (SL1/CL1): 50 gp Damage: 1d8 = Avg 4.5 hp (11.11 gp/hp) And for the same price, you have an invisible trap you can set up anywhere. And remember, the attack is from an invisible attacker. With a few illusions, you could make someone think they are battling someone who can fight invisible without revealing himself. Create Trap Empowered/Invisible (Scything Blade Trap) (SL3/CL5): 750 gp Damage: 1d8 x 1.5 = Avg 6.75 hp (111.11 gp/hp) This is included to show that the only trap that is worth using empower on is the dart trap, otherwise you are just throwing your money away Category:Conjuration spells Category:1st level sorcerer and wizard spells